Poor Lilly
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Lilly gets raped and it brings back some old memorys of her 49 wich is actually a 56 and patrick is back! Scotty and Lilly romance


**Poor Lilly**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own the show coldcase, the characters nor any of the episodes I am simply basting my fanfiction on coldcase after the series finale**

**Summary**

**Lilly gets raped and it brings back some old memorys of her 49 wich is actually a 56 ( just pretend 56 is rape and abuse) and patrick is back! Scotty and Lilly romance.**

_**XXXXXScotty's POVXXXXXXX**_

I was walking by an ally when I was a woman in it. She looked hurt. "Are you okay miss?" I walk closer and I see it's... Lilly!

"God Lil what happend!" I then lift her head up and see so much pain in her eyes. I wonder who did this. Whoever it was is ging to pay.

She shakes her head no.

"He... He... He just came out of nowhere, I tried to stop him! He wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"What did he do to you Lil?" I ask hoping she would answer. Even though I knew she wouldn't she's just stubborn like that. She shakes her head no big suprise.

"Lilly talk to me!" I beg.

"He... He raped me." She stutters out while looking down.

"Do you know who?" I ask gently.

"I can't say, he might hurt me again!" She says with worry evident in her eyes.

"Lilly you can tell me. I won't let him hurt you." I pleaded.

"He already did!" She exclaims.

"But I'm here now and I can help." I say hoping she will comply.

"It was..." She started but didn't finish.

"who?" I ask again.

"Patrick..." She says sobbing on my shoulder.

"The one who cheated on you with your sister?" I ask suprised. And she nods.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"He wanted me back and I said no. Then he dragged me here the- then he raped me. I tried hitting him with the wine bottle but he wouldn't stop. I mean who rapes a 10... I mean *ahem* who rapes people they used to be in love with it just isn't fair!" She says sobbing more. I was stumped at this point? 10?

"1. What do you mean a wine bottle theres no glass? and 2. And what do you mean 10?" I ask so confused.

"I mean *ahem* I would rather not talk about it." She replies looking down.

"I need to know Lil." I say gently.

"I lied." She says while looking up.

"about what?" I'm getting nowhere. I hope she'll talk soon!

"It wasn't a 49, it was a 56." She says slightly embaressed.

"What!" I say loudly, but when I see her flinch I regret it. **Big time**!

"I didn't want my Mom to get in more trouble then what she already did by sending me out that late... So I lied." She says starting to cry again.

"You still should'a told Lil!" I say frustrated.

"No I knew what I was doing..." She says and starts to move her head down. I wanted to look in her blue eyes though.

"Lilly look at me." I say wantingly

"I would have been taken away from her, and that would have been worse." She says calmly but you can tell she is still shaken up. Who wouldn't be?

"Okay anyway. Let me take you to my place O.K?"

"Are you sure. I don't want to be a bother." She says weirdly.

"Of course." I answer surely.

"Okay." She says still unsure.

"Come on." I say taking her hand.

**_~At Scotty~_**

_**XXXXLilly's POVXXXXXX**_

"Thank you Scotty, but I should go home now." I say. I really can't believe all of that happend. Scotty is being so sweet about too.

"Not after that. your staying here tonight!" He says interupting my train of thoughts.

"But Scotty..." I start.

"No buts Lilly." He cuts in firmly. I knew I couldn't fight with him. He always wins.

"_Ugh_." I say while rolling my eyes.

"You can sleep there" He says while pointing to his bed.

"But... That's your bed?"

"Lilly you've had a rough night. You deserve a bed."

"Fine."

"Fine." He mumbles which made me so annoyed.

I walk in his room to the bed. It still smells like him... I like that...

I close his door

"Don't close the door. He might come back." Scotty yells from the living room couch.

So I open the door slightly more annoyed than before.

"Fine..." I mumble.

"Night Lil." He says quietly.

"Night Scott." I mumble, happy I called him his first name that he hates.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that name!" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh Scotty you never change..."

_**XXXXXXXStill Lilly's POVXXXXXX**_

Scotty wakes up and goes into his room to find me, but I'm already awake.

"Hey sleepy head." I say.

"Hey." He replies tiredly.

"Can you drop me off at my place to get some clothes?" I ask. I didn't want people at work seeing me in the same clothes as yesterday. My clothes are also ripped so I need new ones.

"Fine, but I'm taking you to work. unless you want me to call off work for us?" He asked me hopefully

"No! I wan't to go to work!" I say loudly.

"Fine just askin'. What time do you wanna be there?" He asks causually.

"Ten minutes ago." I also say causually.

"Huh?" He asks confused.

"I'm late _haha_. Sorry in about an hour that O.K with you?" I ask.

"Fine." Was his reply.

"Then get dressed!" I said which made him look down and notice he was only wearing a white T-shirt and boxers. He blushed wildly.

"Fine!" He tease yelled. Then he leaves to get dressed. After about 26 minutes he finally come out!

"let's go." I say annoyed.

The drive to my place was kind of awkward. I had no idea what to say. I mean what fo you say?

"I'll be right back." I say getting out of the car.

"O.k." Was his short response.

I came back soon after. Dressed and ready for work like nothing happend the day before.

"Too work!" I say happily

"Too work!" He matches my happines.

_**~At work~**_

"Hey Boss." I say sweetly.

"Hi Lil. Scotty..." He replies nodding at Scotty.

"Boss..." He says nodding back.

"Lilly someone want's to see you downstairs." Boss says. I got kind of nervous, but I was so happy to get back to work so I didn't care.

"K Boss." I say kindly. Then I walk downstairs. Scotty offered to come with me cause he's worried about me. I said no. I want to do this alone.

"Hi Lilly" Patrick's icy voice says that makes me want to choke him.

"Patrick." I say scared as I step back.

"Lilly please I miss you" He says forcfully.

"No, you hurt me on so many levels I can't." I respond as I start to walk upstairs.

"No!" He screams while grabbing me.

"Let me go!" I beg.

"No!" His scream always made me want to cry. Then he does what I feared most. Pulled out a gun.

"Oh God." I say scared.

"Poor Lilly" He says smirking.

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

_**XXXXXScotty's POVXXXXXX**_

I hear screaming maybe I should go check on her, but as I start to get up.

"**Help**!" I hear Lilly scream while trying to get up the stairs.

Everyone there looks up. (Kat, Nick, and Will.)

Lilly tries running up the stairs but I think whoever is down there grabbed her leg. I was starting to walk over there when she yells.

"he has a gun!"

"Who is he?" Nick asked. I already knew.

"The names Patrick." The mystery man said.

Oh crud.

"Now Lilly should I tell all your dirty little secrets?" I said. He would't! would he...?

"Who the heck is patrick?" Kat asks.

"You haven't told about me?" Patrick says evily.

"No." Lilly whispers. Then Boss finally comes out of his office. Maybe he'll shoot him...

"Whats going on here?" He asks sternly.

"A rape and robbery right Lilly. Just like what happend to a 10 year old girl named Lily Rush, remember when you told me about that? What was his name? _Aaahh_ Kiefer Jones." He says coldly.

Everyone looked at her exept me who was glaring at Patrick.

"You lied?" Nick asked confused.

"I'm sorry" She whispers.

"It's okay Lil" Will whispers back soothingly.

"Brake it up. Hey Lilly remember what you said to him? Huh? Do you wanna to say or do you wan't me to?

"I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't and I said I've done this before my mommys boyfriends like me more than her." She says awkwardly. My heart went out to her it takes guts to say you were raped to all your friend/coworkers.

"And remember your boyfriend when you were 15? He wanted you to do more than kiss... And when you wouldn't every time it would be hit then rape. Poor Lilly..." He says coldly again. How could he do this to her!

"And then there's you. My verbal abuser. And if you were in a really bad mood a slap on the face is what I would get... Lucky me!" She says mad. At least she had the guts to talk back. I just hope he don't shoot her now. I slowly move my hand towards my gun. And then I nod at Nick and point to my gun with my head. He nods and slowly starts walking in front of me so I can get it.

"Put you hands up!" I yell. He looks at me and his smirk is off his face. At that a smirk grows on mine.

"Then I'm taking her with me!" He yells back pointing a gun at Lilly. She starts to cry. And that was it.

_**~BANG~**_

I shot him. and she runs over to me. And then I hugged her.

"Come with me Lil" I say. I need to tell her I love her I can't hold it in any longer.

_**~Lilly can't help but feel her crush on her partner is getting bigger if thats even possible in fact she's wondering if she's in love~**_

"What's with those two anyway?" Will asks as we walk in the room.

"Such love birds even if they don't know it yet." Nick responds to her than Chuckles. He has no room to talk he "likes" Kat!

"_Haha_" I heard Will laugh as we close the door. How could he...

_**~In the other room~**_

"Listen Lilly this is kind of hard to say, but... I think I'm falling in love with you." I close my eyes hard waiting for hurt to kick me in the groin.

But to my suprise she said "I love you too..." I open my eyes wide.

"You do?" I ask suprised.

"Of course I do!" She exclaims. I kiss her gently.

_**XXXXXNobodys POVXXXXXXX**_

_**~Out there~**_

"I told you... look" Nick said and pointed to the see threw room to reveal Scotty and Lilly kissing.

_**~Everyone Looks And Grins When They See They Seen Them And Blushed Furiosly~**_

**THE END**

**I know it was kind of sucky it's the first fic I ever wrote so please be gentle :)**


End file.
